Greek on the Team
by The Victorious Kassandra
Summary: When the Team gets a new member, they don't think twice about her. But she is very diferent. This daughter of Hecate will be unlike anything the Team has ever faced before. What happens when Bart starts to question her. Her secrets may destroy the entire Team and the League before the secrets destroy this young heroine's life all together.
1. Chapter 1

The Watchtower

August 5 2016

11:04

Jaime and the others walked though the Watchtower. Aqualad had told them Batman wanted them to come. But, of course, no knew why.

They arrived in main room, and saw some of their mentors. Batman was typing on the holographic computers. Green Arrow and Black Canary were talking to a girl.

She was 15, 16 maybe 17 at most. She had on black jeans, a leather jacket, a white shirt, black boots, and a top hat. The thing that Jaime found cool was the cat curled on her neck. It was just lying there, sleeping. Jaime, then, noticed the girl was talking.

"It's a matter of life or death."

Green Arrow laughed, "Yes, Dinah. This is vital information."

"It will be death for the two when they find out." Black Canary countered.

The girl smirked, "They'll only find out if ya tell 'em. We want to… no, we gotta know. Please… Marie and I got money on this, and I ain't gonna be losin' to a kid."

Green Arrow face palmed, "The very fact that you made a bet with Queen Marie shows us how unintelligent you actually are. You must have forgotten who her mother is."

Black Canary rolled her eyes, "Yes, you are dead."

They ignored her; the girl shrugged, "I didn't forget; I just hope that Marie takes after her 'uncles'."

Green Arrow muttered, "Yes, because we all need titans to try to destroy the Western Civilization, again."

Jaime was really confused. Unlike the others, who were trying to understand those strange words; he was only focused on one thing: this heavenly angel.

They seemed to notice the Team's arrival now. Aqualad stepped forward, "Apologies, for interrupting, Batman, but you called for us."

The Dark Knight nodded, "This young lady is Magi, your new teammate."

That's when the yelling started.

"No fair!"

"Never heard of her."

"Who is she?"

"Does she even have any power?"

Everyone was yelling except for the three of to the side. Virgil, Jaime, and Bart were too busy staring at the girl. But, Artemis yelled, "Everybody! Shut up!"

The room became quiet.

Black Canary sighed, "Thank you, Artemis."

The former archer smirked. "Always fun to yell at people."

Batman said, "Back to the matter at hand… this is Magi. She is an actual homo magi, like Zatanna. Black Canary has chosen her to be her protégé. And, like the rest of the protégés, she is joining the Team. And, yes… she has many skills. She is studying magic. She can use weapons, but is nowhere near the level Artemis, Batgirl, and some of the rest you are at. Lastly, Black Canary has been training her in fighting since she was nine. That may be hard to catch up to."

Jaime could have sworn he saw Batman smirk at the end.

Cassie cleared her throat. "If Magi has the same powers as Zatanna, then why is she Canary's protégé?"

GA, Canary, and Magi looked at each other. Canary answered, "I've been training Magi longer than she's been doing magic."

_That is a lie, Jaime Reyes. It is clear in the Canary's eyes. The Magi must have a history with the Zatanna that we are not to be told. _

"Why now?" The Team all turned to find the voice. Batgirl walked up to Batman. "If you think she can replace them… Wally died, Nightwing left, …" Everyone bowed their heads in honor of Wally. "The Team has enough members, we-"

"I'm not a replacement." Magi walked up next to Batman. Her cat jumped to Green Arrow when she moved. The archer rubbed the animal's head. "I've heard stories about ya'll from Canary. She said ya'll were brave and selfless and powerful. Then, six years later, I come, and ya start yelling me… Some heroes."

"Pretty and clever," Virgil muttered. "She'd make the gangs in Dakota City run for their mommies."

Jaime held back a laugh. "Canary trained her. You really think the _senorita_ just fights with her fists. Reverse psychology was probably her second language."

"She'd get an A in my psychology class, and that teacher fails everyone."

"When she's done conquering Dakota, El Paso and Gotham will be a walk in the park with her powers." Artemis muttered to them, as the two boys snickered.

Bart laughed, "Like she's powerful." Everyone turned to the speedster.

"Not your finest hour, ese." Jaime muttered.

"Not the best way to get a girl attention, dude." Virgil smiled.

"He's Wally's blood, alright." Artemis sighed.

Bart tried to stay cool under the pressure. Magi walked over to them, and crossed her arms over her chest. "If you think ya're so much better… Prove it."

The speedster did not have the common sense he needed. "You know, Beautiful, you can use your little magic tricks all you want, but I'm too fast for you."

Everyone took three giant steps back. Magi got in a fighting stance, and waited.

"Begin," Canary told her.

Before Bart could understand, Magi jump in the air. While the air, she put her feet together, and they hit Bart's chest. He landed on his back, and she stood firmly on his rib cage. "I may be from the South, but even I know _beautiful_ is an adjective, not a noun."

Black Canary nodded. "That's good, dismissed." Most of the Team left.

Five members stayed. Magi and Virgil were taking joy in stepping on and kicking Bart. Artemis and Jaime were trying not to laugh, but failing badly. The speedster did not like it one bit. "Ouch. Hey… stop that… Beautiful … I've only got one nose… Virgil… I only have two ears. Hey, stop."

Green Arrow threw the cat back on Magi's neck. He laughed as he and the leaguers left. "Okay, stop killing him."

"Awww…" the two newest members of the Team said, but they stopped.

Jaime helped Bart up. The speedster was in pain. "Owww. Not crash, so not crash."

_The Magi is very dangerous. She radiates power, Jaime Reyes._ Scarab said.

"Why can't you be quite for once?" Jaime growled.

"Sorry," Bart said. "It's _impulse,_ I guess."

_You must be careful. We must be careful._

"Do you have real reason?" He shot back.

"That was a real reason! It's not my fault!"

_You and I can speak from experience… Kindnesses can be a sign of trickery. Do you remember the Green Beetle? _

"Yeah, kind of hard to forget."

"What's_ that_ mean?"

_Remember this warning when she overpowers us._

Jaime had enough. "_Usted es terco_." (You are stubborn.)

The Scarab didn't respond.

"Speaking in the third person is… interesting." Magi smiled at him.

Bart looked confused. "Am I missing something?"

Jaime had to test it. "_Hablas español, angel hermoso?" _(You speak Spanish, beautiful angel?)

The girl laughed, "Of course."

"I'm impressed. Are you as fluent as you are _magico_?" Jaime was trying to flirt with her, and the smile he received proved he was captivating her.

"Oh, I'm fluent, but not in Spanish, _escarabajo_. I'm still working on that one."

Virgil clapped, "You were right, she can speak reverse psychology."

Jaime glared at him, mentally planning his friend's funeral. He turned to Magi. "So, do you need a tour of the Watchtower? I'd love to give me one?"

Before she could answer, Artemis stepped up. "Actually, I'll do it."

Magi looked a little disappointed, but she followed Artemis to the door. "It was sweet of you to offer."

Jaime stared at the place she had been, until the Scarab noticed.

_I would help you, Jaime Reyes, but even I cannot understand the mind of a female._ Great, a sarcastic Scarab. Deal with it later. There are more important things. Like her phone number or her address. _I can help._ He was laughing. He was enjoying Jaime's pain.

"Fine, help me." Bart and Virgil stared at him like he had a second head.

**Okay, I'm not 'tech-smart'. I've been trying to do a fanfiction since the last Young Justice episode aired, couldn't understand it. I still don't, I learning don't put pressure on me. This story starts out weird. It gets better at chapter 4; these next build the walls up. There are some points:**

**Wally is dead, underworld-dead.**

**This has Percy and them in their 40s, their kids are teenagers.**

**Magi and Zatanna are both daughters of Hecate. They just don't like each other. Sister fight, trust me I can speak.**

**Magi can shadow-travel.**

**Black Canary is Magi's therapist. **

**Green Arrow and Canary are the only leaguers that know who Magi is.**

**Magi's alter ego is Margret Sorcellerie.**

**So, I done for now…**

**-Kassandra **


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing.**

Artemis and Magi walked though the Memorial Garden until they came to Wally. Magi knew Artemis was crying. "Um, not to be rude or anything, but who's that?"

Artemis turned to her. "That was Wally. He died."

Magi muttered, "Yeah, I heard Batgirl say his name when she was yellin' at me. So, you love him?"

"Loved, past-tense. He died." With that she turned and left. Magi shrugged, _I'll just go home_._ Dinah only said I had to meet the Team, I didn't have to stay._ She snapped her fingers and vanished in smoke.

New York 8/5/16 4:15

"Where have you been, young lady? Answer me!" Magi had never seen Howard Claymore angrier in the five plus years she's lived in his house.

"I was in school." She told him the first lie the came to mind.

"School? Then, why don't you tell me why you at school two weeks before it will start." Busted...

"I was helping Aunt Charity with her classroom?"

"Morgan called 2 hours ago, asking where you were." He only called Charity by her real name when he was angry/annoyed/ irritated.

Magi sighed, "Fine, Dad. I was with-"

"Margret!" A voice yelled. Her twin brother, Cadmus, ran in. "Are you okay? Dad said you were missing. Did Lamia kidnap you? How'd you get home?" He is quite protective of her.

Howard sighed, just when he was to get an answer. He loved his step-children with all his heart, if a mistform could have one. After the war with Gaia, he and Alabaster had moved back to New York because Alabaster was welcome at camp. But, he didn't want to work for the 'Divine Mafia' as he calls it. Howard had said the boy could still stay with him. Hecate blessed Howard with Mystiokinesis; on the condition to he took care of all her children that didn't fit in at camp. He agreed. The goddess manipulated the mist so all the children knew who and where Howard was so he could help them. He had only met three, other than Alabaster, and one rarely comes.

Then, Lou Ellen was… different, even from her brothers and sisters. She had come to go to school in the human world some 20 years ago. But, after she took off Alabaster's nose, and was turned in to a statue for the rest of the year… she didn't come back.

Magi and Cadmus Sorcellerie had shown up five years ago, because their father killed himself. He was a magician, this being how he caught Hecate's eye. He was going to perform a trick in honor of the goddess and their children, but a rival messed it up, ending his life. Hecate sent her children to Claymore to care for them. Except, Magi was adopted by someone else, but she basically lives with her brothers. Claymore is a father to her.

The sound of barking brought Howard out of his trance. Wolfs Bane came running in to the house. Magi bent down to pet him. "Hey, boy. How're ya."

Trivia leap down to the floor. The dog then chased the cat. On instinct, Cadmus ran over and opened the door. The boy and the animals went outside, leaving Magi and Howard alone in the living room. The doctor was still waiting for an answer. The demigod was hesitant to give one.

"I was… uh… I… Where's Alabaster?"

"That's not important."

"Right, well, ya see…"

"You joined the Team, didn't you?" Howard already knew the answer. "Go to your room."

Magi was heartbroken. She never wanted Claymore to be disappointed in her. She walked to her room.

Later in the month:

New York 18 1:00

Jaime, Bart, and Virgil walked though New York. Bart groaned, "Why are we here?"

Virgil pushed ahead, "Because girls don't just vanish from the Watchtower. The zeta-beam never recognized her leave."

"How did you find out where she lived?"

"Scarab did it." Jaime muttered. He was embarrassed that he had done it.

They arrived at the apartment building. The doorman looked at them. "Can I help you?"

Jaime walked up. "Um…Are the Claymores home? We're friends of the daughter."

The doorman was trying to decide if they were worth it. "Fine, go ahead."

The trio walked to the elevator. Jaime pressed the 13th button. "Isn't it bad luck to have a 13th floor?" Neither of the other two boys answered.

_The Magi is more than bad luck. _

The doors opened and they saw there was only one door on the hallway. They walked over to it and knocked.

"Coming," a voice called. The door opened and a man about 40 with green eyes appeared. He looked familiar. He had curly brown hair, like Magi. "Can I help you out?" His tone was more like _Can I help you_ _leave_?

They looked at each other. Virgil stepped up. "Is Magi here?"

"Yes, but Howard grounded her."

"Can we talk to her?"

A scream came from in inside the apartment. "_Canari, quand partons-nous?"_ (Canary, when do we leave?")

Jaime looked inside. A black haired, teenage boy was standing in living room, glaring at the stairs. A man walked in and tried picked up the boy.

"Leo called and said they're about a mile away, Mouse."

The boy's voice became stone, cold ice. "Don't call me that, Dad! I'm thirteen."

A third voice, a more familiar voice, called, "Cade, we're almost 16."

It was Magi.

The girl in question walked into the room. She held a basket in her arms. She noticed the boys at the door, and walked over. "Hey, guys. We can talk in my room. This may be strange if the others hear."

Virgil and Bart followed her, but the brown haired man grabbed Jaime's hood. "If there are less than four inches between you and my little sister, Howard will kill you. Then, I'll finish the job."

"Alabaster let him go."

The demigod let go of him, and went back to the others. The man turned to Alabaster. "Where's Maggie going?"

Teenager yelled, "Better question: why didn't you tell me I'm 15?!"

"They'll be down in a bit, Claymore. These are her friends Dr. Lance introduced her to. How much longer 'till their cousin's egotist husband gets here? "

"Dr. Lance?" Jaime asked once they were safely down the hall.

The magi shrugged. "Do you want me to tell my family that I work with the Justice League? 'M sure that'd send me to Canary's after that. That's how I met her actually… anger issues."

They walked up stairs, and down another hallway. Magi opened the third door, and they walked in. Jaime took in the view. It was HUGE, 50 by 50, at least. A staircase went up to the next floor. Windows lined one whole wall, which looked out over Central Park. A piano was in the middle of the room. A canopy bed was over to the side. Magic equipment was everywhere.

Jaime did a one-eighty. "How _big_ is this place?"

Bart nodded, "Yeah, its crash. How can you afford it? Who lives here?"

Magi sat down on the bed. "It's six and a half floors; we get part of the rooftop. And my step-dad's a writer, and rich. There's Dad, Alabaster, me, and Cadmus."

Virgil snickered, "You have brothers named Alabaster and Cadmus? And you're the only girl?"

"Charity and her kids come by when Leo needs the whole home alone, so he can think."

Jaime noticed she said she had a step-dad, which would mean her mom remarried, but she didn't mention her. "Where's your mom?"

Magi looked away. "She's gone…"

"Like… dead?" Bart asked.

"Kinda."

"So, dead."

"Dude!" The other two yelled. Jaime switched the topic.

"So, are you going to a party or something?"

She smiled, "Yeah. It's my cousin's half-brother's birthday. And their oldest daughter's birthday. And their wedding anniversary." She then lowered her voice and said something Jaime couldn't hear. "And the day the titans were stopped."

"Popular day."

"Yeah, so did ya'll come for somethin'? Like a mission?"

"No, we just didn't know where you been."

"Well, I've be here."

"And," Virgil said. "Megan wants you to come to the Watchtower sometime. Saturdays, some the Team plays Truth or Dare."

Magi heisted. "I… Guys, I don't know. I mean, I've barely been on the Team for a month, and I haven't even been on a mission."

"That's why we want you to come. Megan said it would be a great way to build teamwork."

Magi looked a Jaime. "Is this even optional?"

"Not one bit." They all said.

Suddenly, a call rang out. "I'm back. Has my favorite sister-in-law missed me?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Own Nothing.**

"I'm more of a niece-in-law!" Magi turned to the boys, "I think you should leave now."

They nodded.

When they got down, the demigod didn't even notice them. Leo sat on the couch with Cadmus, talking about comic books. Howard and Alabaster must have to the study to talk about something. Silently, Magi walked over behind Leo and hissed in his ear, "Tell me where the children are hiding, fire-user."

Leo stood up and grabbed a hammer from his tool belt. "Touch them and I'll send you to Hades the hard way!" Leo, then, saw who it was. "You know, if you keep doing that, then I might _actually_ hurt." They started talking.

Jaime, Bart, and Virgil just stood there like idiots. Then, Bart rudely interrupted them. "We're going to leave."

Leo looked at his watch. "We need to leave, too."

Cadmus ran to get the gifts. Then, the six of them left. They parted on street level. The three superheroes stared at the limo the demigods got in. "Wanna ride?"

Jaime and Virgil were about to hop in, but Bart stopped them. "No, thank you." He growled.

Leo shrugged and they drove off. Jaime slapped the speedster. "I've always wanted to ride in a limo. But, noooo."

The older two started to walk to the zeta tube. Bart ran to them. "It felt like unfamiliar territory."

Later… at Casa de Valdez

Esperanza, Sammy, and Festus ran down the hall. Esperanza and Sammy raced ahead "Wait. Espera. Attendre." Festus called. He raced forward and grabbed Sammy to the ground. "Tag!"

"Stop!" Their father called. Esperanza ignored the boys and ran to her father. Leo kissed his daughter's cheek. "How's my little seahorse?"

"Dinner's ready!" Charity called from the kitchen. Magi and Esperanza went to help, while the boys went to the table. "Wait, Magi. Don't spill anything." They heard.

"I can do it, I need the practice." they heard the magi say. "Etativel eht doof ot eht elbat." Levitate the food to the table.

Sure enough, the food landed safely on the table. Except, Sam's food landed in his hair. But he didn't mind. Everyone started eating, even Sam, except Festus. He just stared at his plate.

"What's wrong?" His mother asked.

"There's no sauce in my spaghetti!" The other teenagers snickered at him.

Charity smiled. "I want you to spin it around with you silverware, and then see if it's in there."

And, of course, the sauce started to appear on the plate. Because, when Magi levitated the food, Festus's ended up upside down. Festus stared at it. "Es mágico. I thought only Maggie could do that."

Charity glared at her son. The latter tried to climb under the table, but his sister grabbed him. Cadmus tried to change the subject. "Sooo, where's de others."

Leo, also eager to change topics, said. "Perce _finally_ got Annabeth to agree to go to Paris with him for the weekend. The kids are hanging with the friends and/or sports teams. And Andy is out with him."

Esperanza looked up "With who?"

"With whom?" Her mother corrected. The five kids and Leo groaned. School hasn't even started yet, and she acting like English teacher.

Magi rolled her eyes. "Ya know, the only reason she thinks Annabeth won't like him is because of the costume."

The two men laughed. Leo smiled. "I'd _love _to see that reaction."

"Ya know, I think I'll go and see if she wants cake."

Cadmus nodded. "I'll come too."

"Leo, don't eat our cake. Won, S'tel og." Now let's go. And they were gone.

Home of the Jacksons 10:25

Magi and Cadmus climbed side of the building… and they were the best at it. Magi carefully opened the window. "Hold 'er steady."

"Roger that." Her brother said. Alabaster had taken the unnecessary risk of training them to be assassins. At least, until Howard put his foot down, after that it became silent. But this came in handy, because they were about to interrupt Black Spider and his date.

Magi climb in and dropped down. Cadmus followed the suit. They creep down the hall to Andy's room. Cadmus opened the door. He took one look inside and closed the door. "I hate you." He handed her the money.

Magi slowly turned the door handle, and then pushed it open. "Hi ya, cuz!" Then, she quickly shut it.

There was a scream and the knife impaled itself halfway through the door. A minute later, Andy pulled the knife out, and opened the door. "What!?"

Magi laughed, "Like you were scared…"

Andy aimed to throw the knife. "It wasn't funny. And Eric screamed, not me."

Eric rolled off the couch on to the floor. He painfully got up and walked over. "Yeah, because all Shadows scream like little girls. Next time, we go out. If I get caught in one of your mom's traps again…"

Andy shrugged, "They're more for keeping Luke and Freddie inside, but as you can see, it doesn't work right. And you said you wanted to watch Dad's old horror movies."

"But still, next time we go somewhere they can't find us. I don't care who your brother is, next time… I aim to kill." Cadmus jumped behind his sister in fear.

Andy laughed, "What will you do, Purple Spider?"

Eric crossed his arms, "Just because my costume is purple, doesn't mean its funny, Kelp Owl."

"Wow, sooo clever." They all laughed at him.

**Just to be clear:**

**Percy & Annabeth Jackson- (adopted mortal) Andromeda 24, Frederick 17, Luke 16, Zoe 15, Rachel (RJ) 15, Thalia (TJ) 15, Ethan 14, Silena 9 & Elizabeth 7**

**Nico & dead wife- Bianca di Angelo II 13 **

**Jason & Piper Grace- Tristan 16, Amore 15, Venus 12, & Max 10 (To catch that reference watch Batman the animated series episode "Fire from Olympus" or something like that, It's about this guy who thinks he's Zeus and he thinks Bats is Hades… in the end he's at Arkham and he sees the others and compares them to the gods.)**

**Frank & Hazel Zhang- Emily 16, Michael (he was named after that roman guy that lost the eagle) 15, Marie 9**

**Leo & Charity Valdez- Esperanza 15, Sam 14, Festus 10**

**I love it when teenage that aren't you act like idiots. When I first wrote the scene with the Valdez kids; they were ten and under. Then I wanted them to be older so they were Magi's age. **

**So long, farewell, bye, arrivederci…**

**-Kassandra**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own any thing.**

October 22, 2016 Watchtower

"Team, we have a mission." Aqualad said once the whole Team arrived. "We have a tip that Gotham's main villains will attack the Wayne Dinner tonight. Squads as follows:

Alpha Squad- Miss Martian, Superboy and I shall be on the roof.

Beta Squad- Guardian, Bumblebee, and Lagoon Boy shall take the grounds.

Gamma Squad- Tigress, Batgirl, and Blue Beetle shall be inside.

Delta Squad- Robin, Wonder Girl, and Beast Boy shall be inside.

Epsilon Squad- Static, Kid Flash, and Magi shall, also, be inside."

Later

Bart paced speedster style. Virgil was channel surfing static style. They were waiting on Magi to come out of the bathroom. However, she was I Ming someone who shall remain unnamed. And of course he was telling her what to do. "Just stay out of the heavy hitters' ways, other than those points, just have fun."

She was about to answer when, "Mags, come on."

She now hated speedsters.

"Gimme a minute!" She tried to add as much malice as she could, which wasn't hard. She waved away the Iris Message. She thought for a second. "Egnahc ym sehtolc otni eht sserd eht Snoskcaj evag em rof ym tsal yadthrib." Change my clothes into the dress the Jacksons gave me for my last birthday. Smoke enclosed her and then she was wearing a beautiful sky blue dress with a thin belt and tan boots.

Time to go.

"Well, this is boring" Bart tapped his foot. He looked around the limo. Virgil sat on his right and Cassie on the left. Bart looked through the window. Get out of the car in front of them, he saw a tall man with sunglasses. He helped an older woman get out of the car. Then a man with a cane, older than the first, got out. Last out of the car was Magi, or to the public she was Margret Sorcellerie. To make it less obvious, Magi was to arrive before the others and draw the cameras away from them. Bart elbowed Virgil. He looked up from his phone. "Wow! Tye, Sam, and Ed are never gonna believe I was this close to Percy Jackson's family." He quickly went back to the phone. Bart grabbed the phone. "Who are they?"

Cassie gasped, "Where have you been living? A cave? Wait, don't answer that. That's Percy Jackson's mom and step-dad. And that's his brother Tyson, he's never says anything. He only is seen when Percy, Sally and Paul or one of Percy's kids are somewhere. Magi famed for being adopted by Percy Jackson's parents, although, Magi gets along better with Percy's half-sister, Charity. Percy and Charity found out they have the same biological father when they were teenagers. Morgan was adopted the Blofis family when they were teenagers. Magi's dad died, and Morgan was kind of like a sister to him. But there was a big debate, and Magi twin brother went with their half-brother, and she went with her "aunt".

Over the years, Magi has been in several movies. Travis and Connor Stoll directed the movies. Six years ago, Connor made a movie called Percy Jackson and the Olympians: the Lightning Thief. He named all the character after people from summer camp. **(And she calls herself a demigod? Conner and Travis wanted to tell the stories of Percy Jackson. They had demigods/their kids play every role.)** Magi played the role of Annabeth Chase and Luke Jackson played his father. The movie was so popular. The five movie series ended, and Travis started his movie deal with Heroes of Olympus: the Lost Hero. This takes place right after Connor's series ended. Travis took over because at the same time as the fifth movie, Percy Jackson and the Olympians: the Last Olympian, Conner had been working on Nature's Victims: Darkest Bereft. Ironically, Magi and Luke play two of the leads. " Cassie took a breath.

Bart and Virgil stared at her. "Ummm."

"Sorry, my mom's into the news, and I have to hear it."

The door opened, and they heard questions.

"Margret, Margret. Over here."

"Tyson, Mrs. Blofis, a word please." Tyson and Sally walked straight in without one look at the cameras.

Paul and Magi began answering questions.

"Mr. Blofis, can you tell us what your daughter-in-law is planning for Goode?"

"Annabeth and Mrs. Stoll are working on a wonderful garden for the biology classes."

"Margret, your movie's coming out in less than a week. How do you feel?"

"It's wonderful; Katalina is an amazing character to play. I look forward to being in the next two movies."

"Miss Margret, can you tell us anything about Nature's Victims 3: Intervention Secrets?"

"It's not like anything Travis has done before. It's so out there, it's unique."

"Margret, how different is this movie from Nature's Victims: Darkest Bereft and Nature's Victims 2: Cornered Terrors?"

"It's unlike anything Travis has done before."

"What are the next two movies going to be called?"

"The working titles are Nature's Victims 4: Salvage Drop-Zone and Nature's Victims 5: Runaway Revelations." **(Recognize the titles?)**

"How does it feel to work with director Travis Stoll?"

"Oh, he's great. He's just like Percy: he goofs off, but when it's time to work he get serious."

"Are you mad you, as Annabeth, were not a mayor character in the Son of Neptune?"

"No, but it was a little weird playing Reyna, not Annabeth. I think it will be funny when the Greeks and Romans meet." **{To be clear, Magi is Annabeth, but Magi played Reyna the SoN, and Luke (playing Percy) randomly remembers parts of from the first five movies.}**

"What are the titles going to be?"

"Next is The Mark of Athena, then The House of Hades, and the Seven, the actual ones not the actors, themselves are think of a fifth title."

"Is Annabeth going to a major character? Does this mean she is one of the seven?"

"Yes, she is the seventh. And throughout the movie, Annabeth narrates their time of the Argo II. I can't say too much, but she gets a special quest."

"Is Cadmus going to star as Nico in The House of Hades? Is he in The Mark of Athena, since Gaia told Hazel he was kidnapped?"

"Nico comes in at the end of the next movie. And he is an important character in The House of Hades for a reason you learn in the Mark of Athena."

"Is it true you are dating Blue Beetle?" **(Really, she telling you about new movies and all you care about is dating? Well, he was working for the Reach, and he's a superhero, and…)**

"No."

"Mr. Blofis, how do you feel about winning this award again?"

The man leaned on his cane. "The eleventh time the charm, I guess."

Magi smiled at the cameras. She hugged a blond reporter. "Cat, good to see you again, I haven't seen you since the New Greek Wing Party. How's Iris? Annabeth was so honored that y'all came."

"It was honor to come to her party. Iris is doing well. How do you feel about the Wayne Dinner?"

"An honor, of course. This is Bruce Wayne's party." The reporters laughed. Cassie and the others stepped out of the limo. Most reporters moved on to them.

"Miss Sandsmark, is it true you are dating Tim Drake?"

"Yes, she is." A male voice said. Everyone turned and saw Dick Grayson with Zatanna Zatara on his arm.

**Okay, if you want to know the seven in the movie:**

**Percy- Luke Jackson **

**Annabeth- Magi**

**Jason- Tristan Grace **

**Piper- Thalia Jackson**

**Leo- Sam Valdez **

**Hazel- Bianca di Angelo II **

**Frank- Michael Zhang **

**This is uneventful. I needed to give you Magi's background. And I wanted to show that when the demigods in the story say **_**gods, Styx, what the Hades **_**everyone thinks that they loved the movies so much. And the League hasn't even figured this out: THE STOLLS ARE GENIUSES. I'M A GENIUS. **

**And to be clear: Magi is known as Margret to the people, Maggie and Magi to demigods, and Magi to the team and all them. And she an actress, demigod, **_**and**_** a superhero. You can see why she goes a bit crazy in this story.**

**Well, bye for now**

**Kassandra **


	5. Chapter 5

**I own nothing.**

Magi was impressed Grayson had the gall to show up with Zatanna. Or maybe it was vice versa. She was furious that Zatanna had come.

When the all walked in, Magi pulled Zatanna to the side. The younger demigod glared at her half-sister. Children of Hecate have this weird power where they can read someone's face.

_You just want to upstage me, Zat. _

_You can't prove that… but we both know it's true._

_Are you still mad at me? I didn't know, Zanna, I sorry._

_Of course. _Magi felt a pulling-feeling in her blood. Zatanna glared at her.

_Zat, please stop. You know Mother's law. _But, it was too late. Magi fell into memory.

_**July 1 2016- Stoll Studio, New York City**_

"_**Over 20 years ago, the Seven were on a quest to save the world! And today, we shall film the most important scene of the Mark of Athena: the scene where Percy and Annabeth fell into the vast unknown. Now, places everyone!" Travis loved yelling at kids; and as a director, he was paid to do that. **_

_**The Seven walked over to the scene. Magi fixed her blond wig and sat down in the fake ruins, where she was in clear view of the camera. Travis yelled, "Action".**_

_**From somewhere out of sight, Luke yelled, "Annabeth!"**_

_**Magi coughed from the fake dust, "Here".**_

_**Luke slowly walked over, "It's okay. We're together."**_

"_**I noticed you're not saying, 'you're okay' or 'we're alive'"**_

"_**That doesn't matter." Luke laced his fingers in her hair. The other gathered around them. TJ gasped, "Your leg. Oh, Annabeth, what **_**happened**_**?"**_

_**Magi tells Annabeth story. Tristan said, "Gods of Olympus. You did all that alone. With a broken ankle."**_

"_**Well… some of it with a broken ankle."**_

_**Luke grinned his father's grin. "You made Arachne weave her own trap? I knew you were good, but Holy Hera- Annabeth you did it!"**_

"**The giants' bane stands gold and pale," Bianca quoted, "Won with pain from a woven jail. **_**You**_ _**tricked her into weaving it."**_

_**Luke said, "The mortal side of this is in Epirus."**_

_**Cadmus nodded, "But the real problem is there… Tartarus."**_

_**Travis pressed a button and the ground shaked. Magi yelled "Secure it."**_

"_**Zhang," Sam said. Michael transformed into an eagle. Tristan grabbed TJ "Back for you guys in a sec." He flew them up. **_

"_**The floor won't last! The rest of us get to the ladder." Bianca yelled.**_

_**Sam, Bianca, and Cadmus ran to the ladder. Luke helped Magi. Neither know a spiderweb is caught on Magi. "Cut it," they heard Bianca. Magi was pulled backwards. The mechanical voice to Archance said. "No, I go and you go."**_

_**Magi was pulled back and Luke held on to her. "You can't pull me up. Let go."**_

_**Luke turned to Cadmus, "The other side. Meet us there. Understand, Nico?"**_

_**Cadmus said, "But-**_

"_**Lead them there. Promise me!"**_

"_**I-I will."**_

_**Arachne's voice came again. "Sacrifices. Beautiful sacrifices to wake the goddess."**_

_**Luke tightened his hold in Magi. "We're staying together. You're not getting away from me. Never again."**_

"_**As long as we're together," she whispered.**_

_**Cadmus and Bianca screamed. Luke let go of the edge and Travis zoomed the camera in on them as they fell against the black. "And… cut! I think I'm crying." The Seven plus Cadmus climbed off the stage. They walk over to Travis. "Okay, all we have left is the little scenes that we can do in groups. Magi, you film the Reyna/Annabeth scenes this month. The underwater thing scene is start of August. Argo scenes are going to be in September. And don't forget: we need you to get this hyped up. Get all the attention. We can't have the JL steal the thunder. Right, Maggie"**_

_**She smiled evilly, "Right!" **_

Magi woke up to see a woman who looked like Poison Ivy looking at her.

**Yes, I know that wasn't word-for-word, and it was short. If it wasn't clear: Zatanna doesn't like her sister. She distrusts all other demigods; even the ones close to the JL. But that's not the end of the chapter.**

Katie Gardner-Stoll helped Magi up. Magi should have been surprised to see Mrs. Stoll, but the answer was obvious. "You came to talk to Isley- I mean Ivy." Yes, Katie had spent most of the past years trying to convince her sister to become less… violent. But she refused to say it was true. "I came because Travis was invited, and he made Flora and I come. Now, come on. I can disappear, you, on the other hand, will be noticed."

They parted ways when they came to the Ballroom. Katie walked over to where Conner and Travis were talking to Perry White and Jimmy Olsen from the Daily Planet. Magi made way to where the teenagers clearly were: away from the adults. In the shadows were Tim Drake, ward of Bruce Wayne; Cassie Sandsmark, daughter of the famous archeologist, Jaime Reyes, Blue Beetle; Bart Allen and Virgil Hawkins, random friends of Mr. Reyes (Seriously, that's what it said on their invites); Flora Stoll, daughter of Travis Stoll, and now, Margret Sorcellerie, actress and adopted sister of Percy Jackson.

Tim nodded to her. "Ahh, Magi, you can now vote with us."

"What?"

Cassie rolled her eyes. "These idiots," she pointed to Jaime, Virgil, and Flora, "say that the Demigod movies are better than the Nature movies. So you need to vote for the Nature movies."

"Demigods."

"See, she said- wait what?"

"Demigods."

"Why?"

"Why aren't the demigod movies good? I mean, I like both 'cause I'm in both."

"Because, they don't make sense, I mean, how can expect people to believe that a fifteen year old can survive the River Styx with no help except a twelve year old."

Magi and Flora glanced at each other. Before Cassie could complain more, a cymbal rang. Everyone covered their eyes, and then glared at Tim. "Sorry, Selena likes to make a statement."

Everyone went to the seat with their name on it. They were in table with six chairs Flora sat next to her mother. Tim sat next to an older man and Barbara Gordon. Sitting next to them was a boy about ten. **(My friend made me put him in my story. He actually comes into the story in a couple chapters.) **Dick and Zatanna sat at a table near them, but the boys stared at him like poison. Cassie sat next to Magi. Jaime sat across from Magi with Bart next to Cassie. Virgil sat on Jaime's other sat. The chair between Virgil and Magi was empty, but it had a card. Magi grabbed the paper.

Five minute warning.

Bart tried to start eating, but Magi coughed. "Paz mih." A lightning bolt was sent up his arm. "You can't eat 'till the head gets here."

Suddenly, the cymbal rang again. In came Bruce Wayne, Selena Kyle, Clark Kent, Lois Lane, Oliver Queen, Dinah Lance, and Percy and Annabeth Jackson. Bruce and Selena sat down at the table with Tim. Percy and Annabeth sat down with the Stoll. Clark and Lois went to where rest of the Daily Planet sat. Oliver and Dinah went to a table with someone important I just can't think of someone. Bruce stood up. "Thank you all for coming. Tonight, I welcome many friends. First are Perry White and some of his reporters from the Daily Planet. Also, Percy Jackson, his wife Annabeth, his parents, and his adopted sister Margret. As well as, Travis Stoll, his wife Katie, and his daughter Flora… oh, Connor's here too? Welcome Connor. Lastly, I'd like to point out that Jaime Reyes is here. Many of you know him as a Reach traitor, but Batman has told me that the Reach tricked Jaime into giving control to them in April. Jaime was freed in June by Zatanna." Magi ducked her head as everyone clapped. No one, but Zatanna and Flora, noticed. "Now, we can eat."

No sooner had he said that, a smoke bomb erupted. Six figures appeared. They were Two-Face, the Joker, Harlequin, Poison Ivy, Mister Freeze, and the Riddler. At the same time, the skylight crashed. Aqualad, Miss Martian, Superboy, Guardian, Bumblebee, Lagoon Boy, Beast Boy, and Tigress appeared. The Riddler smirked, "What's the difference between the Gods of Olympus and the Justice League?"

Poison Ivy answer, "The gods have more power. Like us."

**Ironic, yes. Lying, maybe not. Guess what happened while I was writing this. Let's just say, my sister is eating a sock. **

"**Do you want your sock back? I'll put it back on your foot."**

"**Carol, get out of my face, keep the sock, and go finish that paper before we all start yelling at you again!"**

**Yeah, isn't it sad that I got a cool Greek name and her name's Carol? But, back to the story, I'm brain dead. I have some of the plot sound, I just here to get from here to there. I'm not going to tell you in detail the fight. Batman sees how bad the Team is doing against the villains and the leaguers there have to fight. They win, (Night wing and Zatanna do nothing, Magi couldn't either, cause she's new at this.), but Riddler gets away. Everyone else goes to Arkham. Now they have to listen to the how-could-you-mess-up-again speech from Bats. **

**-Kassandra **


	6. Chapter 6

**I own nothing.**

October 23 2016: Watchtower 1:16 a m

The Team lined up in order of seniority. Aqualad was on one end, Magi was on the other. Batman walked in front of each. No one, not even Tim, dared to look at him. "I cannot tell you how disappointed I am. You must work as teamwork. So, I will have you work together to solve a mystery yourselves." Some pricked up at "mystery". "You shall be divided up into groups. I'd like to point out that this is Captains Marvel's and Atom's idea. They will be supporting you in this."

I forget to mention that the whole League is standing there, watching Batman terrify these kids. Some (cough, Zatanna) were enjoying some (cough, Magi) stand there in fear.

Batman finally said the best part: the groups. "Alpha Squad is Aqualad, Lagoon Boy, and Superboy. They shall study the dependence on the ocean." Several people snorted. "Beta Squad is Miss Martian, Guardian, Bumblebee, and Beast Boy. They will study rare animals." The same people bit back laughs. "Gamma Squad is Batgirl, Robin, and Tigress. They will study drop-out rates compared to crime rates." Surprisingly, there were no comments. "Zeta Squad will be Wonder Girl, Blue Beetle, Kid Flash, Static, and Magi. They shall study a freak storm that happened almost 25 years ago." Magi almost fainted. Out of all the things in the world… Out of all that could have been picked… Out of everything… It was _that._

Good thing she had therapy after this.

October 28 2016: New York City 4:15

"But, Dinah, I'm dying inside." Maggie was lying on the ottoman with her head hanging off. Usually, Dinah put a chair in front of her desk to talk to her patient. However, they learned quickly that Maggie worked better upside down. "This is cruel and unusual punishment."

Oliver bit back a laugh from his chair in the corner. "It's a miracle. She finally said something un-Percy-like."

Maggie sneezed, "Llik mih nehw I-"Kill him when I-

"Margret Sorcellerie! You know the rules: no killing Ollie." Dinah told her.

"Yeah," He said in the corner. "No killing Ollie."

"Ollie, sit down."

"Yes, Dinah."

"Maggie, why are you dying inside?"

Maggie raised her hand to narrate as she spoke. "Well, as you know, I have list of people I really "hate"; Ollie's quite high on that list. He, Percy, Leo, Zanna and Travis were fighting for first place, but-"

"I would have thought that you were high on that list, Dinah." Dinah rolled her eyes at the archer's comment.

"- But, in less than a week, a week, Bart Allen has beaten all you for first.-"

"What!" Ollie hissed.

"-He is the single most idiotic person on Earth. I just can't stand him. Every time I'm near him I want to punch or kick him. He annoying, not Stoll, Jackson, or Lance annoying." Oliver laughed and Dinah rolled her eyes at both of them. "He's just so … ahhh! And he doesn't leave Blue's side. It's … ahhh!" At the word _Blue_ the Leaguers glanced at each other.

"So, you don't like Bart." Dinah said.

"Yes, finally, you understand my mind."

"Or is it you like Jaime."

Maggie's hand went limp and landed on her face. "Three sarcastic comments come into my mind. The first is: Is it true that Ollie is a cursed mentor? The second is: If I want love-life advice, I'd go to my best friends Helia or Maia. And last is: You figured me out; you're a genius, Ms. Lance! But I think the best thing to say is: I hate my life."

"Mag, I know you have a crush on Jaime. You did say so yourself."

"Technically, I never did."

"Technically, you did. Ollie, go make sure Cadmus didn't blow anything up."

He got up sulking. "Just it was getting interesting."

Dinah waited for the door to shut before she kept talking. "Come on MS. I'm the closest thing to a real mother you have. Even Howard has seen that look in your eyes."

"Ekam gafas de sol en mi cara." Sun glassed appeared on her face. "What look in my eyes?"

"I see your powers are growing. You can now speak in both a foreign language and in the Homo Magi's native tongue."

"I don't even know that I'm doing it."

"Was it a coincidence that you spoke in a language that Jaime is fluent in?" Magi didn't answer. "Your powers are your moods. When you're angry, a fire will start. If you're sad the wind blows a little. However, if you are excited, the wind is fast and strong. You don't even need words for magic, if you want something strong enough; your powers react, sometimes unintentionally. You know that a Homo Magi only speaks backwards for spells. Most of the League can understand Spanish or French. If one of them catch you-"

"Do you think I care?" Magi got up from the ottoman. "You told Howard I was joining the Team, yet I must work with Zatanna. She hates me. She hates me because… she hates me because." Magi dropped to the floor. Dinah walked over to her. No one, not even Howard, Cadmus, or Alabaster, knew why Zatanna hates her sister. "Why does she hate you?"

Magi lifted her head, and Dinah saw tears. "She hates me because… Six years ago on March 9th, Cadmus and I lost our father. I had nothing but Cadmus and hopelessness. Zatara took us in. Months later, the worlds spilt, and Zatanna was in Happy Harbor and we stayed to help the stray demigods and that… We didn't know what happened just that the worlds went back together. Cade and I went to wait for them to come back. A couple days later Zatanna came back, when Cade was asleep, and start say "you did this, you planned it,"… then Howard took Cade and Sally took me… and I found out, the day of the League told the world its new members, that Zatara wasn't there but Fate was. I knew what Zatanna had been talking about. I'm the planner and Cadmus is the follower. If we had been there, there would have been enough magic to defeat Klarion without using Fate. She thought that, I wanted revenge on my father's death by her losing Zatara. I think it's cruel that "Margret" and "regret" end in the same letters. Why do I have to be on the Team? Demigods are in the heroes. Ollie's a son of Apollo. You're a clear sighted mortal. The first Flash is a son of Hermes. Sandman, son Morpheus. Wildcat, son of Ares. Zatanna on the League! Why me?"

"Because the Bats are getting suspicious," Ollie said from the doorway. "Dinah won't admit it, but Batman wants to find out what's going on. You see that he wants you to solve the mystery of the "freak storm". 'Wing and Robin don't care much about anything aside from girls. Batgirl will help Batman, and she can probably blackmail the boys into helping. That's four against four. We need you, Maggie, whether you know it or not."

"What about the fact that Connor is making movies about the Team?"

New York 10/29/16 4:16 a m

"And now, I give you the preview for Nature's Victims 4: Salvage Drop-Zone." Connor said to the press. Everyone loved Nature's Victims 3: Intervention Secrets. It was the story of three friends; Jason, Katalina, and Teddy, who have to save their friend, Eric, from mind-control which was placed on him at the end of the second movie. Jason, Katalina, and Teddy follow a strange kid named Hansel, who leads them to find a cure for Eric. At the end of the movie it was shown to the audience that the people who sent Hansel to help the trio were following that old saying "my enemy's enemy is my friend."

Connor nodded and the preview started.

As an island came into view, a voice said, "How could my first mission go so wrong?"

Another answered. "You do have the most experience. Perhaps that is exactly what has left you unprepared."

Words came up the said: Directed by Connor Stoll.

The tempo picked up and music started. A girl and a boy stood on a roof. The camera stared at the girl. "You're our friend just because you're a freak with anger issues doesn't change that. Have you met Jason?"

The scene changed to woods. Four teenagers and boy stood there. The camera zoomed in on a blond teenager. "What. Is. That?"

It next showed a creature made of the four elements. "An Alphalaxtian Golem." A female voice yelled.

Then, names started to come up.

Luke Jackson

"You know, I'm trilingual, and I still have no idea what you just said! Cause, dude, I've never even heard of an Apple-laxative before tonight!"

Margret Sorcellerie

"Careful, will she attack when frightened?"

Tristan Grace

"How do you know it's a 'she'?"

Samuel Valdez

"Those are rhetorical questions, right?" The third boy yelled from the creature's grip.

The next scene was in a city. The monster was going crazy. In a park the teenager from the creature's grip and a boy were talking. The teenager asked "I guess we can't just talk to it?"

Max Grace

"That tactic would prove ineffective."

"Is that your quote or something? Wait, it could work?"

The next scene showed Sam and Maggie on a plane. Sam snapped his fingers. "That's what I was thinking."

"Yeah, you're the thinker."

"Sarcasm? Dude, a real leader would focus on getting answers."

"A real leader would shut you up."

"Well, we picked the right leader. Meaning you're the one who has to explain this to the boss."

Next, showed a girl, not Maggie, holding a rope ladder. "Time to show my true colors." After this the camera showed Maggie and the boys fighting the monster. "I've two things to say before I die. One is from Pasteur: "In the fields of observation, fortune favors the prepared mind.""

The last scene was Luke and Sam walking and Luke saying, "You were born to lead this team, maybe not now, but soon."

Out of shadows, gold letter spelled out the title.

A man was walking in front of Luke, Maggie, and Sam. "Once is happenstance. Twice is coincidence. The third time its enemy action. Do not fail me again."

They answered in unison, their eyes were fully black. "Yes, all must see the Dark."

**Well… I'm not makin' a real movie trailer- luckily for you. I had good intentions; I just couldn't put it on paper. But, before you jump to conclusions- the demigods are not evil. They are trying to stop the JL from finding out too much. And they were not spying on the team for the quotes. (Speedsters like to talk to older speedsters!) The First Flash is Connor's brother…**

**From now on, the chapters are going to be fast-paced and conversations stop at the most important part. It adds mystery to the story, and I'm trying to build suspense. **

**-Kassandra**


	7. Chapter 7

**I own plot and Magi and the demigods' kids. That's it.**

October 31 2016: New York 7:34 a m

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. CRASH! The alarm clock was thrown across the room. Today's the day. Magi lifted her head up. It was hard to leave the warm bed… maybe five more-

"Margret Sorcellerie, get up!"

Magi fell out of the bed and onto the floor. She ran to her closet. "Arise, my army of clothes!" In a second, Magi was wearing black jeans and a white-shirt with black letters that said: FREASH COOKIES MADE FROM SCRATCH. Next to the words was a headstone that said Scratch. She had black boots and black fingerless gloves that came to her elbows. She was, also, wearing a black leather jacket, a red belt, and a black witch's hat.

Suddenly, her phone rang. Brick by Boring Brick began:

_She lives in a fairytale, somewhere too far for us to find. Forgotten the taste and smell of a world that she left behind. It's all about the exposure, the lens I told her. The angles were all wrong, now she's ripping wings off of butterflies. Keep your feet on the ground-_

"Hello?"

"What has the amazing Margret decided to wear on this no uniform day?" Magi knew it Esper by the ringtone. She claimed the Magi was the kind of person that may spend the day ripping off butterfly wings. It happens once and you're labeled for life.

"Hey, ESP. I'm just wearing my old witch's costume." Esperanza got her nickname because she claimed to have extrasensory perception and because it was the first three letters of her name. Everyone other then family called her Hope because that the English translation.

"I knew that… I'm tellin' ya… it was my sixth sense."

"Sure, I'll see you in five minute."

"How'd you know I'm 5 minutes away?"

Magi had grabbed her notebook and walked down stairs during the conversation. Now she was put it in the pack. "To quote a daughter of a famous Greek hero, "I'm tellin' ya… it was my sixth sense."'

"Hate you. Bye… the way. Get it? Bye… the way, like by the way." Magi hung up. Cadmus sat at the counter reading. Magi looked at the cover. "Spiderman? Really? The world is messing up. Next you'll be telling me that Clark Kent is Superman. It's just plain crazy." She walked out.

"Good morning to you too." He muttered.

Goode High School, New York City 7:50 a m

Esperanza Valdez drove her purple sports car in to the parking lot. Technically, Esperanza didn't turn 16 until February; she got it drive to drive because of her uncle being Percy Jackson. Esperanza and Maggie walked in to school and heads turned. Due to the GPSC (Goode Popular Status Chart), people's social status depended on one thing: parents had the most money/the best job. Since the Valdez, Sorcellerie, Stoll, Jackson, Grace, and Zhang names had power; the teenagers were at the top of the social pyramid. Freddie Jackson was student council president and Emily Zhang was vice-president. Tristan Grace was quarterback. Ethan Jackson was the best swimmer since Percy Jackson. **(Wonder why.)** Michael Zhang was the best hockey player at Goode. (Also on the hockey team is Luke J, Ethan J, Maia R, Mark R, Phoebus S.) Flora Stoll was a track and field star. Amore Grace is a cheerleader. And Luke and Maia were _already_ voted as the school's King and Queen.** (Guess who Mark, Maia and Phoebus are. Or the better question being who their parents are)**

Skip to lunch

They had lunch detention. At least, that's what lunch is when Mrs. Stoll was on lunch patrol. Every food had to be checked on the health status before it could enter the cafeteria. But once you get past that, lunch was fine. Halfway through, the cheerleaders went up to the stage. The head cheerleader spoke, "And now we say the winners of the costume contest. In most creative is Tristan Grace, a roman soldier. We also have most inspiring is Flora Stoll as a flower as well as Rachel Jackson as a Fortune Teller." Really Tristan just asked his did if he could wear his armor to school. Rachel had really borrowed some of her namesake's old clothes. They walked up to the stage and got a plastic trophy each. "Next is most cliché is Ethan Jackson as a pirate." Ethan walked up to the stage. He actually dressed as his namesake but only the demigods knew. "Last is most fashionable is Maggie Sora-Sorc- Maggie Claymore as a Black-is-the-new-black model." Maggie hated cheerleaders. They could never say her name and gave up. And couldn't even tell she was a witch. They just thought that if she knew Piper Grace, than she had to be dressed up a one of her models. Most of the cafeteria laughed when she said Maggie was dressed as a model. She was wearing one those cliché hats. But she took the trophy anyway.

**This is boring. How can some people just write story were just this happens? We're going to skip to the Jackson Halloween Ball.**

Maggie, Flora, and Esperanza stood to the side. Esperanza smirked as the boys kept staring at her. She wanted to go and dance, but only the adults were dancing, and none of the teenagers wanted to be the first ones to dance. Finally, Esper saw her parents waltzing a few feet away. She walked over and tapped her mother on the shoulder. "Mine if I cut in?"

Leo smirked, "I told you so."

Charity smiled as he twirled her. "Now Leo, your exact words were, and I quote, 'I think Esper will be the first to dance. Festus would be second.' I said vice versa. So I win."

"Festus isn't dancing."

"You were betting us, dad?" The ten year old had walked up after his sister.

"Yes, he was." Charity and Festus began a waltz. "And I won." Esper and Leo exchanged a look.

After the Valdez family broke the ice, Luke walked up to his parents. "Andy's in the corner, dad." He and Annabeth began a waltz. Percy walked over to Andy and her date. "I'll bring her back in one piece, Eric"

"Take all the time you need, Meda was just comparing Romanesque and Gothic."

"At least she wasn't telling you about the Great Wall of China. Annabeth will _not_ stop talking about it since her trip 6 months ago."

"That's terrible. Architecture is so boring."

Andy slapped his head, "Eric."

Percy laughed, "You know, I like you. We should spend together before I make you two get married."

Andy slapped his head, "Daddy." She stormed off, Percy and Eric following her laughing.

Now that all the teenagers were dancing, Annabeth told everyone to sit down. Percy walked up to the center of the room. "You know, I can give a battle plan off the top of my head, but I need my girls to write me a speech." Everyone laughed. "I'd like to thank Red for setting this up. You know, I was talking with Travis, Connor, and Katie early about how Rachel has so much time since she doesn't have a prophecy to say or kids at camp to teach." That was true the last prophecy was in June when Luke, Maggie and Michael went to find the Golden Apples of Atalanta in Atlanta. "But, I'm not complaining. Now, since I know I'm boring you, I'm going to force Dinah Lance up here."

Dinah got up from Table 7. **(All the tables correlate to the immortal you have the most connection to.) **She walked to the center, but before she could speak, someone yelled, "How's life up in space, bird-brain?"

"Leo," Nyssa smacked him on the head. "I know you're mad that you didn't think of a space HQ first, but Dinah wasn't in the JL then."

Dinah nodded, "We have a problem with the Justice League. I'd like to call to the stage Oliver Queen and Margret Sorcellerie."

The two got up. Maggie muttered, "Why do I feel like I'm on trial?"

"Batman has… what the word I'm looking for?"

"Forced, made, terrified us into, required, enforced, made it mandatory, made it vital… any of these work." Maggie was not enjoying this.

"Batman has some of the Team study teamwork by working together and study a "freak storm" from 25 years ago. We did get some luck; Maggie is in the group that is studying it. Any questions?"

Most everybody's hands went up.

"Any questions other than why Maggie became a superhero and not you."

Most of the hands went down.

Annabeth was called. "Is it true the Wonder Girl is a demigod?"

"Yes, before continue, I'd like the younger generation to leave."

Everyone under 30 left. The teenagers all departed for home. It wasn't uncommon for the grown-ups to send them away to talk about danger. Maggie, Maia, Helia, and Esper, actually, were sitting 100 floors above their parents on the roof of the Jackson Headquarters. The roof was shaped in a star with a point heading up and five in different angles. Esper walked on one of the points which were above the streets of New York, but they had faith that Annabeth and Leo made the roof safe. "So, has he asked you yet?"

Maggie played with her hat. "Define _asked_."

Maia sighed, "Have you even talked to him?"

"Well…"

_10/27/16 1:30 a m New York_

_Magi was sitting on the apartment roof. Suddenly, she saw a shadow over her. She thought it was Cade or Alabaster, but she was wrong. The voice that spoke nearly made her heart stop. "It's 1:30 in the morning. Shouldn't you be in bed, young lady?"_

_Standing there was Nightwing. The magi stood up. "What's the honor that one of the Bats is on my rooftop?"_

"_I'm not a Bat now, I'm on a break."_

"_So, who are you?"_

"_I'm a person that needs a homo magi's help."_

"_Why not Zatanna, 'cause from what Canary's told, you two are fine?"_

"_I need someone who can hide a secret for me."_

"_What's in it for me?" _

"_I'll keep your secret and I'll pay you."_

"_Keep talking, but I'll have you know that I am not a woman who agrees to blackmail easily. I'll find a way out." _

**Sorry about the long break. I was at my great-aunt's 95 birthday in Savannah, Georgia and she gave me this cool necklace. Then, my cousin Cera (It's pronounced Sarah.) got married in Athens (GA not Greece). I'm doing this real quick because I'm leaving at 5:30 tomorrow morning for "cousin bonding time". We just saw each at the wedding and Aunt Mary's birthday. I will basically spend most of the trip shielding my brother and sister from our cousins' influences. You know that cousin that no one in your family likes? Well, the five of them are like that. These are not the people you want with an 11 year old girl and a 7 year old boy. You wanna know somethin' funny: there's me and my hermanos, Jason, Grace, Hazel, Nick and Jackson. The irony would be funny if I didn't hate them. I'm going to try and do the next chapter while we're on this trip, but I will probably be forced to do it when I come back. I'm sorry again. Sorry you have to listen to me rant. I felt really bad I'm raging about it to you guys. **

**-Kassandra**


	8. Chapter 8

**I own nothing. This chapter represents my time with my cousins. The first part is about family and the second is the deception. **

11/12/16 Roof of the Casa de Valdez, New York 12:35

"You're holding out on us, Mag." Emily said as she set a plate on the table.

Maggie laughed as she looked up her script. "Of course, I am."

Charity poured lemonade in to the glasses. "Girls, today is for Luke. So please, be quiet."

Esper snickered, "She would rather kill us than tell us."

"Ha, I thought you would have made the comment that your cousin is here."

The four women walked to the edge. Down below, a blond teenager got up of a blue sports car. He walked over to the passenger side and a brown haired girl got out. She was holding a small dog. They walked in to the building, and minutes later they walked up on the roof. "Surprise!" the girls yelled.

Luke put his hand over his heart. "What, a surprise party for me?"

Esper cackled, "Yeah, like you haven't been hinting for days or anything."

Emily smiled, "We made two cakes."

Luke stared at the food. "What will you guys eat?" His girlfriend hit him. "What, it was a simple question."

Maia petted the dog's dog. "And I gave a simple answer. Now…" Maia and Maggie grabbed him and pushed his face in one cake.

Emily screamed, "My cake!"

Maia held the dog up to her boyfriend's face. It started to lick him. "Emmy, you may be sad about the cake, but Marie Curie is fine with it."

Emily tilted her head. "I never understood your parents. I mean one of your brothers is named after your mom's half-brother. The other has a name similar to your dad's dad. You were named after your dad's grandma. And you guys named your dog Marie Curie which sounds like Mercury."

Maia ignored her and turned to Charity. "Mom wants me to tell you about my new brother and sister.

"What are their names, again?" Esper asked.

"They're Aries and Rhea. Dad and I call her La Rue, the rue. Mom laughed when we told her that her daughter's nickname was her maiden name."

Luke laughed, "Your parents think of the most unoriginal names."

"Well, mom and dad couldn't think of other heroes to name after. The nurse said mom and dad think of "quite creative names for kids in this century." That was after she called the cops because the boys and I were "falsely claiming" to be the children of Chris and Clarisse Rodriguez. It was so funny when Dad came out asking why we weren't in seeing Mom. And I said in a sweet tone, "This nice lady called the police because I told her that we have come to see our mom, Clarisse Rodriguez, because we were told to 'make sure you come by to see me 'cause I'll have had twins'." **(That's like a triple quote or something)** "And Dad and the boys started laughing. Then the cops showed up and…" Maia stopped talking because she, Luke, Maggie, and Esper started laughing. Emily was staring at them. Charity laughed too, "I always pitied Romans: they never have a sense of humor."

Luke fell to the ground, "You know what Dad says ever time Mom says he has no common sense? He says "I've got sense. I've got a sense of humor, Annie, which is more than you can say." Then Mom will punch him in the nose and it'll start bleeding. It's so funny." Maia dropped the dog and fell to the ground next to him. They both were in laughing fits. Charity whisper to her Maggie and Esper, "I can see it now: You are formerly invited to the wedding of Luke Jackson and Maia Rodriguez." The girls snickered at her comment.

At that time Freddie, Ethan, and RJ came up to the roof. Freddie rolled his eyes and RJ put the ice cream on the picnic table. Ethan walked up to Magi. "Tonight?"

She nodded, "We met up with the others at 9, E."

11/12/16 Watchtower 8:35

Bart tapped his foot. He stood next to Robin, Batgirl, Static, and Tigress. Aqualad was talking. "We've received reports of tech being sold out of a warehouse on the docks, in Blüdhaven. Your job is to infiltrate the seller and find out who the buyers are."

11/12/16 Blüdhaven Docks 9:15

Bart tapped his foot. "There's no tech here. Can we go?"

Tigress nodded, "Don't see anything, either."

Robin looked around, "I don't get it. Our info said that a trade was going to happen tonight." Batgirl and Static came running towards them. "We found something."

From behind a stack of bins, they watched hooded figures load cargo on to a boat. Bart's muscles tensed, but Tigress grabbed him. "Not this fight, Kid."

Robin paused, "I don't recognize their outfits."

Batgirl nodded, "Me either, they must be a new group."

During the conversation, one of the figures walked to another. "Our friends are here."

The other nodded, "You think they'd recognize me."

"No," the first was troubled. "No, I'm dead and you're the new-fangled one."

"Ha, ha, ha, what a gentleman," She turned to others. "Now, are you going to stand here or are you going to distract them?"

The three thugs run over to the team's hiding place. The teenagers ran. "Spit up." Robin said. The Bats ran left and the others ran right. Bart raced ahead testing doors and Tigress grabbed Static. The race through hallways until Bart found a door. They dashed in and shut the door. Tigress sat at the desk and looked at the computer. "Look what I found. It's a shipping schedule and notes."

Static looked over her shoulder. "Can you print it out?"

Yeah, but" Then a wave crash through the window, literally. They ducked under the table. Three figures walked through the newly opened wall. "Where'd they go?"

"Well, I think I saw them go in here, but I may be wrong, but I am almost positive."

The last voice was female. "Says the boy who can't swim, yet controls water."

Suddenly, lightning shot out and hit them… or tried to. The first ran away… fast. The second was immune. And the third vanished and reappeared on the other side of the room.

"Scatter," Tigress ran after the first. Bart ran after the third and Static stayed to fight the second one.

"Who are you?" Static asked him.

He pulled out a gold sword. "It's Mr. E."

"Okay, do your worst, _Mr. E_."

Meanwhile

Tigress ran after her victim. "Come and get me, Vixen." He called.

"It's Tigress." She tackled him.

"Yes, you are." She slapped his head. "So come to take me to the Watchtower to prove to them you can work without your boyfriend."

"What are you talking about?" Her confusion let him flip himself up top of her.

"I'm talking about the fact that Wally West isn't dead. He's right here." He took off the ski mask and she gasped at his face.

"Wally," she murmured. They leaned in to kiss but they heard, "Dude, help me!"

The other male in a ski mask ran past them. Wally pulled the ski mask back on as Static came past them holding a gold sword. "Tigress," He yelled when he saw a bad guy on top of her. Under the mask, Wally smirked, "Right behind you, E." He took off.

Meanwhile

Bart chased the girl down the hall. She ran into a room and he followed. "Nowhere to run," He laughed.

"So, what?" She smirked and took off the mask. Bart saw she was… Magi.

"What?"

"Yes, and if my calculations are correct: Time to go." She clapped.

Bart was pushed backwards by air. Then, all he saw was black. When he woke up, he saw Tigress and Static standing over him. "What happened?"

Tigress looked away. Static answer, "I fought a kid named Mr. E and got this golden sword and saved Tigress from the other one. So we should get back to Robin and Batgirl."

They looked around the docks, but couldn't find them and gave up.

11/12/16 Watchtower 2:34 a.m.

Batgirl stood on front of the holo-computer-thing. The computer said, "Recognized Tigress B07, Static B26, and Kid Flash B23." She turned her head, "Where have you guys been?"

Kid Flash ran up to her. "Where have we been? You and Rob left us on the mission."

"What? Rob had a date tonight and I've been here spying on Blue and Magi's date."

"What!" Batgirl clicked an icon. The scene showed Jaime and Magi walking down the street. Jaime's jacket was draped over Magi's shoulders. Jaime laughed, "I can't believe we've been watched all your movies for 6 hours straight. Your friends are so cool. I can't believe Ethan sneezed popcorn and then TJ and RJ started. And the best part was that you never left my side all night."

"I don't weather to find that so cheesy or to find it romantic." Magi smirked, "Now we have to spend 6 more hrs together watch footage about the storm." Jaime and Magi leaned into kiss as Bart screamed, "NO! She's a traitor!"

**It's a twist. Bart saw Magi in the time limit when she was with Jaime. It could go either way: Magi could have casted a spell on Jaime or Bart. And the boy she put one on is… not telling you. It adds suspense. And for the rest of the story to make sense, Magi is unknown to the public, only demigods and superheroes know. She couldn't do anything on that one mission because she was her alter ego. **

**This story is going to get very confusing with paradox/etc.**

**-Kassandra**


	9. Chapter 9

**I own nothing. This is my best chapter so far, just saying.**

11/13/16 New York 10:00 am

Cadmus Sorcellerie was in the middle of breakfast when his cell phone rang. It was Michel Zhang because it was playing Viva la Vida._ I hear Jerusalem bells a-ringing. Roman cavalry choirs a-singing. Be my mirror, my sword, my shield. My missionaries in a foreign field. For some reason I can't explain, once you go, there was never, never an honest word. And that was when I ruled the world. _**(Everyone has put different songs so their friends don't have to check see who's calling.)**

"Hello?" He said with food in his mouth.

"Where's your sister?"

"Morning to you, too."

"Where's your sister?"

"She's right here."

"Dude, I can't see through a phone."

"Aww, but your cousin can."

"Well, my mom controls money, not the dead. Where's your sister."

"She's on the sofa." Cadmus walked over and aimed to kick his sister, but she grabbed his foot and sat up. "What?" She croaked.

Cadmus laughed, "Come on, sis, it's your fault because you and your boyfriend didn't get back here until 7 in the morning."

"What?" Cadmus heard Michel fall on the ground on the other side of the phone. Cadmus laughed as he hung up.

Maggie rubbed her eyes. "Watt tim zis zit?"

"I think ten. I made breakfast." Cadmus gestured to the plates of food. "I was going to wake you, but the two of you looked so cute together."

Maggie grabbed a pillow and started beating her brother. Jaime opened one eye and saw the twins fighting, and then he saw the plates of food Cadmus "cooked". "Wow, are you feeding an army or something?"

The twin laughed when he said army. "Just a small one."

"Of course you guys talk at the same time. Do all twins do that?"

"No," they said again. "We know a set of famous twins that are the sun and moon to each other."

Jaime looked confused. Then the doorbell rang. Howard walked out of the study. "I'll get it." He opened the door. "Oh, hi Michael, Emily, Esperanza, and is that Sam you're holding?"

"Hi, Mr. Claymore. Here's your book back."

"Thanks, Michael, did you like it?"

"Yeah, it was really cool. I can't believe you wrote that 75 years ago."

"It was 25 years ago. Thank you very much."

"Well Mom threw a fit when she saw what I was reading."

"Well, I did write that before… you know what."

Michael and Esper walked straight to the kitchen. Emily walked over to Magi holding a chicken. "Fix him."

Jaime stared at the chicken. "What is that?"

Emily smiled, "_He_ is Anza's brother, and now if Miss Magic will undo the problem she caused…"

Cadmus laughed, "You… made… him…! Why'd you do it?"

Emily turned to her, "Explain, before I deal with you."

Magi turned to Jaime, "Come on, we need to work on that… project." Maggie pulled him into the media room.

"Yeah, run before I tear your arms off." Emily yelled.

Cade, Michael, and Esper laughed through their breakfast. Emily set the chicken on the table. Michael looked at it. "Em, why are you putting that _thing_ on the table with food?"

Cade looked at the eggs. "Esper, has Sam had breakfast yet?" She smiled, putting Sam in front of the eggs. Sam "the chicken" Valdez started eating his breakfast. Emily screamed, "You're turning him into a cannibal!"

Esper nodded, "Mom's right, Romans have no sense of humor."

She high-fived Michael, then he said, "Wait, why aren't Romans funny? I'm Roman."

3 Hours Later

Magi turned the TV off. "Well, I'm starting to think that Cassie, Virgil, and Bart got the better end of the mystery. This is hopeless."

"Well, at least we don't have interview people who have lived through it and remember."

"But, no one remembers what happened."

"Exactly," He laughed and threw popcorn at her. "We just sit around watching old new footage and they go off on a wild-goose-chase.

"Maggie," a voice called. A blond teenager walked in.

"Luke," Magi struggled to be calm. "Why are you here?"

The blond smiled. "Cade's having a lunch party, again."

"Again? Why's he raising money _this time_?"

"This time?" Jaime asked. "I want to know about last time."

They ignored him. Luke laughed, "Something about auctioning off your stuffed animals."

Magi nodded, "Okay… wait what!" She raced out of the room.

"So," Luke said. "I'm Luke and you are…?"

"I'm Jaime, Magi's boyfriend."

"Yeah, Mags and I break up and she only spends 6 months crying before she will start dating again. However, I found the love of my life."

"Ha ha," A brown haired girl stood in the doorway. "So this is the "amazingly hot and so funny" Jaime Reyes. I'm Maia Rodriguez, this idiot's girlfriend. At least I thought, until I found out that he dated my best friend!"

"This is why I play a demigod in the movies." Luke curled into a ball. "Please don't kill me. Please don't kill me." He started crying unaware that Jaime and Maia were both filming him on their phones.

"Maia," Michael ran in. Cade would have run in, but he left and sent his best friend in his place. "Your brothers and Emily are fighting again."

"Not again," she walked out. "Emily, Mark, and Herman, if I have told you once, I have told you a thousand times: don't fight without adult supervision!"

Luke stood up. "Come on, this will be pure gold." They walked into the living room and found pure gold. A pure gold necklace, that is. Emily had it around one boy's neck and the other was on top of them both. Maia was trying to pull them apart. "If your name starts with L, E, F, or T come and help." Luke, Esper, Freddie, and Tristan ran to help.

At that point, Magi came down stairs. She was oblivious to the bloodbath. "Guess what. Canary called and said that it's time for my first public appearance. We need to get to Metropolis now. Egnahc ym sehtohc otni ym tiftuo. " Change my clothes into my outfit.

"What about them?"

"They're ignorant… but Howard won't let them killed each other. After all, "I preach the truth, and people long for the truth about death". _Road to Death_ page… something. Now, come on. "

Metropolis 11/13/16 1:15

From the top of a building, Green Arrow and Black Canary watched the city. Arrowette stood off to the side. Then Blue Beetle and Magi flew in. Magi nodded to her mentor. The three teenagers stood in awkward silence until Arrowette said, "Hi, I'm Arrowette, but you knew that."

Magi nodded. Her ADD was killing her. You think after watching superheroes movies with boys, she would have known that heroes do a lot of sitting and waiting. "So Arrowette…. you're joining the Team?"

Arrowette opened her mouth, but Green Arrow said, "There, the Terror Twins!"

Magi snickered, "Tetra-T." **(Tetra's the GREEK root for four. I had to do it.)**

The fight was a blur. Magi was brought back down to earth when a rock fell. She screamed, "No!" Her scream turned into a cry. A Canary Cry. She aimed the cry at the rock, but before it hit it… something else did. She only broke it into small pieces. Magi's brain was in over drive. _What/Who was that? I'm hoping that it was a who. If a monster/ hero/superhero related chasing and/or helping me, it's dead both figuratively and literally. What if it was Wally? No, he's fast not strong. I thought I saw blond. Luke, TJ, Tristan, Amore, Silena, Helia, Phoebus, Annabeth, Jason, Will… any one of them could be the murderer… of that poor rock that I was about to kill. Don't you hate it when you want to kill someone- I mean something, but someone else did it first? Like that time when I- _**(She doesn't talk about this to anyone. Magi finds out it was Supergirl when she joins the Team less than a year for now. This is just kind of some foreshadowing.)**

She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard, "And who is this? Another Canary? Is she joining that sidekick team of yours?"

"Godfrey. Why don't you go back to kicking puppies?" That's what she would have said if she wasn't biting her tongue as hard as she could. That man, if he is even human, had not only been question the JL, but also the Stolls movies. He was evil and that's coming from a girl whose mother is an "evil goddess". Ironically, evil is live backwards. **(I'll never understand the English language.) **

For the third time she was revived when Black Canary said, "This is Magi… no, Magic Canary."

Godfrey was unimpressed. "Why are you even on this coast?"

"Superman had to handle something in space, but he wanted his city safe." Really, he was in a meeting and couldn't leave when the Terror Twins came.

New York 11/13/16 11:11 pm

"'M tellin' ya, sompthin' else did it!" Maggie yelled. Her southern accent only comes out when she's annoyed. She turned to her DEMICOMPUTER. On the screen were three boxes that showed Helia Solace, Maia Rodriguez, and Zoe/Rachel Jackson. Helia was sitting at her piano playing Mozart while her golden tabby, Sunshine, slept. Maia was laying upside on her bed tying and untying her pink sneakers. RJ was holding a necklace, trying to hypnotize herself. Zoe was playing Star Catching, a videogame Nyssa Solace created. Maia and Helia were oldest at 17, Maggie came next at almost 16, and last were Zoe and RJ at 15.

Helia stopped playing the piano. "Are you done yet?" Sunshine opened one eye, wondering why his music stopped. "Miss Magic Canary, how do you know you didn't imagine it? You could have just been shocked from the Canary Cry?"

"How'd you do that anyway?" RJ placed her dad's camp necklace into the velvet bag. "I mean, I know you scream at the guys a lot, but a Canary Cry?"

"I don't know. I just screamed." Maggie sat down and Trivia, sensing her pain, jumped into her arms. Sunshine crawled over to the screen and stared at her. Trivia huffed. Their owners laughed, it was a joke Will and Howard loved. Both girls and Phoebus and Cade wanted pets, but their dads said no. So after a change in technique, they asked Nyssa and Dinah to buy them pets. Of course, the answers were yes. Cade got Wolds Bane. Phoebus got Raymond "Ray" Solace. Helia got Sunshine. And Maggie got Trivia. The minute Sunny saw Trivia, he was in love, and he has made many attempts to go home with Maggie to get to Trivia. The only "successful" one ended in Trivia scratching one of his eyes out. Nyssa and the girls laughed when Will and Phoebus made a big deal out of it. They even got him a room in the hospital. Helia didn't even get that much when her leg was broken. Will did the surgery in Nyssa's workroom. He was just going to do it in the dining room, but Nyssa refused to let it happen.

"Grow up, Sunny." Maggie warned. "We don't need another trip to the hospital."

Maia yawned, "Well, I'm beat. I'm off to bed."

"Same," Zoe and RJ said. Maggie nodded. They all logged off.

At that moment, Nyssa walked into her daughter's room. She sat down at the piano bench and picked up Sunshine. The cat fell asleep in her arms. "_Time for bed, little mouse, little mouse. Darkness is falling all over the house._"

Helia yawned, "Now, it's even midnight yet. It's just 11:15." Nyssa turned off the DEMICOMPUTER, and led Helia and Sunshine to bed.

Meanwhile

Annabeth and TJ walked into the triple's room. TJ got in bed. Annabeth fix her pillow. "_Time for bed, little goose, little goose. The stars are out and on the loose_." TJ turned over. Annabeth turned off the DEMICOMPUTER, "Time for bed, girls. Five minutes."

Meanwhile

Morgan tucked Festus into bed. "_Time for bed, little cat, little cat. So snuggle in tight, that's right, like that."_

"You're trying to mummify me!"

Meanwhile

Annabeth turned out Ethan light. "_Time for bed, little calf, little calf. What happened today the made you laugh?_"

Ethan closed his eyes. "I thought you hated cows? As for the latter, something funny is that Dad's taking us to a horse race and you have a board meeting. Not the kind of board meeting you and Dad have _a surf board meeting_ at the beach. The kind where you sit and listen to people."

"It was a rhetorical question. Now I must go scare your sisters."

"Have fun."

Meanwhile

Percy carried Lizzie up to her room. He left Luke and Michael down stairs so they could watch the rest of the movie until Annabeth found them. He set her down in her bed. He chuckled when he saw all the pictures of horses. Percy, Ethan, Zoe, TJ, and Lizzie were going to a horse race tomorrow. Percy kissed her check. "_Time for bed little foal, little foal. I'll whisper a secret, but don't tell a soul_."

Lizzie lifted her head, "What?"

Percy thought about it. "You know my friend Rachel, not RJ?" The little girl nodded. "Well, her full name is Rachel Elizabeth Dare."

Lizzie laughed, "I'm Elizabeth D. Jackson. The D stands for Daring."

"Actually, it stands for Da-"

"Daddy, my name is Elizabeth Daring Jackson."

Meanwhile

Zoe and RJ got into bed. "_Time for bed, little fish, little fish. So hold your breath and make a wish. Time for bed, little sheep, little sheep. The whole wide world is going to sleep._"

She left before they could start talking again.

Meanwhile

Hazel sent her oldest to bed and Michael was hanging out with Luke tonight. She went to check on Marie. The girl was just putting up her toys. "Marie, do you know what time it is?"

"Mom, I-"

"No, bed." Marie got in and Hazel pulled up her covers. "_Time to sleep, little bird, little bird. So close your eyes, not another word._" 

Meanwhile

Maia walked in and checked on her baby brother and sister. They had been crying the past few nights and she wanted her parents to get some sleep. "_Time to sleep, little bee, little bee. Yes, I love you and you love me. Time to sleep, little snake, little snake. Good gracious me, you're still awake!"_ She turned around and saw her parents standing there. Her mother walked over and kissed her forehead. "_Time to sleep, little pup, little pup. If you don't sleep soon the sun will be up._ And don't forget, you, Herman, and I are going to a battle reenactment tomorrow."

Meanwhile

Alabaster walked in and checked on his little girl. She was laying on the bed. He covered her and said, "_Time to sleep, little deer, little deer. The very last kiss is almost here_." He kissed her forehead and walked out.

Meanwhile

Hecate waved her hand through the iris message. She wiped tears from her eyes. If only Zatanna could treat her sister like that… "_The stars on high are shining bright- sweet dreams, my darling, sleep well… Good night!_" **(I'm almost crying now. This is so cliché, but it's great.)**

Watchtower 11/14/16 12:00

"What is it?" Batgirl asked. Batman, Batgirl, Captain Atom, and Icon were examining the strange sword Virgil had found. She looked closer at the blade. "Look there's something written here. It looks like Latin."

Batman looked, "Your right. And if my Latin is still sharp, it says _SPQR First Cohort._ Then, there's several lines then a harp, no a lyre."

Captain Atom looked at them. "SPQR was the symbol for the Romans. Do you think these criminals were selling this type of swords on the black market?"

Icon looked thoughtful, "We still cannot determine the type of martial the sword is made of." Batman and Batgirl nodded. "It looks like nothing I have seen before. It is not alien, but it cannot be from Earth."

**And the plot thickens. First breakfast, then a battle, then the kids go to bed, lastly the demigods are put in danger. This was one big day for everyone. **

**On a completely different topic, for the other demigods, I made a list:**

**Chris and Clarisse - Herman 18, Mark 17, Maia 16, Aries and Rhea. **

**Grover and Juniper- Nutmeg 17, Clover 15, Brook 15 **

**Will and Nyssa - Phoebus and Helia 16, Beck 7**

**Travis and Katie - Flora 14**

**Connor and Lou- Suzanna and Roxanna 4**

**Dakota and Gwen- Castor 15 (I'm just saying their last name is Vine.)**

**-Kassandra **


	10. Chapter 10

I own nothing.

Goode High, New York 12/16/16 2:30 pm Last school day before Winter Break

"Luke, get back here!" Mrs. Stoll yelled. Freddie raced after his brother down the hall. He grabbed Luke and pulled him into the classroom. Luke was forced into a desk. Freddie sat next to him. Soon came, RJ, TJ, Zoe, Ethan, Bianca, Tristan, Amore, Emily, Michael, Esperanza, Sam, Herman, Mark, Maia, Phoebus, Helia, Flora and Maggie. They all sat down. Katie Stoll walked over and closed the door. "We are in trouble." She told out a remote and pressed a button. A holographic screen appeared on the wall. It showed, from left to right, Will and Nyssa Solace, Leo Valdez, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Andy, Annabeth, Percy Jackson, Hazel Zhang, Piper Grace, Clarisse Rodriguez, Travis and Connor Stoll, and Dinah Lance. Percy sat in a big chair while the others stood behind him. "We are in trouble." His company groaned. "Anyway, before I was rudely interrupted, we are in trouble. This message is being sent to all demigods, Greek and Roman, legacies, and certain mortals. But, we are in trouble. An Imperial Gold sword. The Justice League. Traitor. From one traitor, a godly weapon is now in the hands of the Justice League. We don't know who did this or why they did this, but we will search for the traitor until we find him." The females in the group coughed. "Or her. Or them. We will find our traitor. All we know is: this was an inside job. Now, to add effect, I shall turn off the message." The message ended.

The Jackson Family's Apartment 4:00 pm

Percy paced around the office. Annabeth typed on her DEMICOMPUTER rapidly. The kids were upstairs, freaking out. Percy was worried for them. He, Annabeth, and the others had spent years making sure they could be normal. Leo, Annabeth, Nyssa, Jake, and Malcolm created the DEMIELECTRONICS, so the demigods could use electronics without being traced. Nyssa even created games just for these electronics. Rachel used the oracle to keep an eye on the humans. Travis and Connor made their movies with the Stoll Movie Company. Percy Jackson created Aquamarine Company. He had a lot of oil rigs and aquariums worldwide. Annabeth and Malcolm created the IQ Company. It was founded on the ideas of intelligent and they helped schools worldwide. Will and Kayla created Solace Music. Everyone laughed when Will's mom paid for him to go to medical school, _and then_ he decided to peruse music. The music stores were all over the nation. Chris and Clarisse founded Rodriguez Security. They keep nearly all of buildings in the Americas safe. Miranda Gardiner owns a gardening company called Guarding Your Garden. Piper and Drew started a worldwide fashion company called Beauregard Fashion, which they named after their sister Silena. Jason owns an airline called Graceful Airways. Charity and Katie decided the famous life was not for them. Paul, the principal of Goode, offered spots as the new English and Biology teachers. They were still powerful. Katie's Biology Club went to finals. Charity and the English Club did the same. The mortals called them The Olympians. All the gods and demigods had laughed when people first started calling them that. But now, it was appropriate. They control the world, literally. The Justice League thinks this is a problem. Apparently, a bunch of companies that are compared to gods is a bad thing for the JL. That's why Dinah, Ollie, and Maggie had infiltrated them. They had been inspired by the older demigods that were superheroes.

"Done," Annabeth said. She leaned back her chair. "If you want me to hack anymore, I'll kill you. I guess this is a bad time to tell the others." Percy placed his hand on her stomach and kissed her forehead. "Maybe the good news will help, but you still can wait a few weeks. Have you thought of any names?"

Annabeth laughed, "Well, we've already used most of the heroes' names."

"Is it a bad thing that I wish more people died?" Percy muttered. "What names have we used?"

Annabeth took out a notebook. "Well, we have Fredrick Tyson, Luke Theseus, Zoë Hunter, Thalia Anne, Rachel Bethany, Ethan Paul, Silena Bianca, and Elizabeth Daphne. I'm going to go on record and say that you think of the worst middle names, considering Lizzie's middle name came from Scooby-Doo."

"It's a good show. And hey, I didn't know the girls were going to be triplets. If I'd have known, I could have put some more thought into it and not named them after you."

She ignored him. "So, if it's a girl, her first name will be…Panacea. Before you ask, it means a _solution or remedy for all difficulties or diseases_. However, since you don't know how to name a child, I'm choosing her middle name. It's going to be Virginia." Percy said nothing, but he crossed his arms and pouted. "And if it's a boy, he's going to be-"

The DEMICOMPUTER beeped. Annabeth looked at it. "It's Malcolm. He found something."

Percy laughed, "Out of all your brothers, I like Malcolm. He was _always_ there when we were trying to have a romantic moment."

"Percy, come here. All he could get is that its roman and they've been in the legion for years. The interesting part is that the sword wielder's symbol is a lyre." They looked at each other. Percy ran to call the others. As he raced down the hall, Annabeth yelled, "Don't you dare think this conversation is over!"

5 hours and a lot of phone calls later

Luke placed his hand on his watch. He could sense a battle coming. His watch was just like his dad's, except his uncle Tyson had made it with scenes from his quests. Luke had been freaking out all through dinner, but Freddie was fine. Now that they were back in their room, Freddie was doing his extra credit for school. It just showed how different they were. Luke heard a knock at the door. It opened. Ethan came in. "Mom and Dad want to see us." The boys walked to the fifth floor where their parents' offices were. Annabeth sat at her desk. Percy sat on the recliner with Lizzie in his lap. Zoë, TJ, and RJ sat on the sofa. Andy and Silena sat in the hammock Percy had in the office. The boys sat in the other hammock. Annabeth began to tell them about the traitor. Well she finished, Luke stood up. "Can I lead the quest?"

Percy set Lizzie down and she walked over to Andy. Percy walked over to Annabeth. "Your mother and I have been talking. We think you _need_ to lead the quest. Rachel gave a prophecy. So you need to pick two people to go with you."

Luke nodded, "I'll go with Maia and… I don't know."

Annabeth signed, "You're a sword fighter and a leader. Maia has her mace and she has her stealth. You need someone who has a long range weapon."

"What about Maggie?"

"No, we can't afford to take Maggie away from the League. But, you're thinking in the right area. You first thought was a "witch", but I was thinking more of an archer. Maybe Esperanza could go. But, Helia or Phoebus would be a best choice."

"Helia, I'll take Helia. She takes after both her parents, so we could use that. I'll go call them."

Meanwhile

Maggie and Cade had gotten permission to go to Solace's house. Malcolm had said to keep an eye on the teenagers. They didn't want any of them to be kidnapped. But, the two of them got bored and asked if could hang out with people. The boys were testing out Nyssa's new games. Maggie and Helia were hanging out in her room. They both had been told what was going on. Helia was playing on her violin. Maggie was looking out the window. They both jumped when Maggie's phone rang. It was Luke because it was playing Hurricane. _Tell me would you kill to save a life. Tell me would you kill to prove you're right. Crash, Crash, Burn, let it all burn. This hurricane's chasing us all underground. _It scared Helia so much; she threw her violin across the room and she jumped under her piano. "Change it." She hissed. "We don't need songs like that at this time."

Maggie answered the phone laughing, "Hello?"

"Are you with Hely? She didn't answer her phone."

"Yes, she's hiding under her piano right now. The phone scared her half to death."

Luke laughed, "Was she scared because the first she heard was _tell me would you kill_? Listen, I need a favor."

Blüdhaven 12/19/16 around 8:30

"I don't need a babysitter! And if you try to make me wear a heavier jacket, I kill you!" Maggie tried to walk ahead, but he kept up. She was wearing a black leather jacket and a black T-shirt with the Nightwing insignia on it. She had a navy skirt and black jeans on as well and navy sneakers that came up to her knees. Her "battle fans", as she liked to call them, were hooked to her belt next to the grappling hook. The belt was similar to Nightwing's. After all, she found them taped to her window with a _very concise_ costume list. She had on matching black gloves, and black headband, and a mask, it was black of course. She climbed the ladder. Halfway up, she heard him climb on. When she reached the top she yelled, "GO HOME!" She walked over to Nightwing, but he followed. She felt his hand on her shoulder. Then, she heard his voice, "I trust you will take care of my little girl."

Maggie groaned, "Leave, Allie. I'd rather work with Etrigan, again!"

"When did you work with Etrigan? Why'd you do it? You'll never prove it to me."

"It was about a year and half ago. Morgaine le Fey asked for my help. And as prove, _Gone! Gone! –the form of man. Rise, the Demon Etrigan! _And_, Gone, gone, O Etrigan! Resume once more the form of man! _ Morganine made me learn it in case of emergency. Now, leave!"

Alabaster C. Torrington walked off. Maggie sighed, "Thank you."

Nightwing laughed, "Well, now that he's gone, I like to introduce my temporary… help." A young boy walked out of the shadows. "This thing is my "protégé" at the moment. Catwoman and I call him Nightwing Junior."

The boy stomped his foot. "I hate that name. Why's Dad making me work with you?"

Nightwing rolled his eyes. "You think I'm happy? All you've done is complaining about my flaws. How do Batman, Catwoman, and Robin put up with you? Oh, right, they sent you to me. They could barely stand in the same room as you."

Maggie leaned against the railing. "And I thought my brothers and I fought."

The alarm sounded and they took out their grappling hooks and headed down there.

The Jackson Family's Apartment, New York 12/24/16 1:00

"This is boring!" TJ pulled her sunglasses. RJ sat across from her playing chess with her. Zoe unzipped the tent. "We are trying to earn a badge in here." Lizzie and Esperanza coughed as smoke came out of the tent. Luke ran over to them. It was funny to watch, because he, Maia, and Michael had been playing Monkey in the Middle in the deep end of the pool, and he wasn't graceful in getting out of the water. "Get out of the tent, now." Esperanza, Zoe, Lizzie, Flora, Silena, and Marie got out of the tent. "Go inside, now. We are at war and burning a tent will not help us!" The girls ran inside. Everyone was afraid of Luke, except his parents.

Annabeth walked outside on to the roof top. "Nyssa and Morgan made pizza." The teenagers ran inside. Maggie was stopped, "You're needed."

Watchtower 12/24/16 1:25

Magic Canary, in her new outfit, stood next to Wonder Girl and Blue Beetle. Her costume was similar to Dinah's. She had a black shirt and black shorts. She had navy, calf-length boots, gray stockings with seams up the front and back, and black fingerless gloves that go past her elbow. She, also, had on a navy jacket and a black choker. And, of course, a top hat. Wonder Girl tapped her foot. "How much longer?"

Magic Canary smiled, "ADHD?"

"How did you know?"

"Some of my friends have it. I'm ADD. My twin's the black sheep of the group." _It's a common trait among demigods and their kids. And you call yourself a demigod?_

The rest of the Team and the League came in. Oliver, Dinah, Maggie, and Zatanna stared at the sword Virgil carried. Everyone stared at it, of course, but the demigods/clear-sighted mortal knew what it really was. Virgil must have some godly blood in him in order to touch it. Bart was standing next to him, acting like a big hero or something. Maggie silently groaned. Batman walked to the front of everyone. Jaime grabbed Maggie's wrist, "You see the sword, too, right?"

Maggie nodded. Zatanna glanced at her. _What did you do, Mag?_

_Nothing, I don't use/have golden weapons. Allie forbids all but his "Torrington Touché". _

_How did Cabin 6's hacking not pick this up?_

_They did and it's one of Octavian's swords. Percy sent Luke, Maia, and Helia to interrogate him. Can't we just rig the Mist or use the Forget Spell?_

_No! Children of Hecate have messed with history a lot. But, this is the Justice League we're talking about!_

_But, you're on the League!_

_Margret Europa!_

_Oh, full name. I'll shut up now._

Batman looked at everyone. "Static, Kid Flash, and Tigress claim to have gone on a mission, although no one remembers sending them and Static came back with a golden sword. This sword, however, can only be touched by some people. Static can touch it, so, at first, we thought it was Reach Tech, but after some tests, we learned that certain others can touch it as well. These people are Static, Wonder Woman, Atom, and Green Arrow." The girls glared at Ollie. "We have no idea what it is made of."

Miss Martian stepped up. "Batman, what do we know about it?"

Maggie rolled her eyes. _Well, you know those gods from Greek and Roman myths? Well, that type of sword is one that their off springs use to fight monsters that hunt them down. And, no offence, but we need that sword back, before you finish studying it, so you don't uncover secrets that could be used to destroy demigods and their children worldwide. It's no big deal._

Jaime stared at the sword. He was worried because, Maggie seemed to find it disturbing. What is it?

_Imperial Gold. Not compatible._

"Not compatible? Why not?" He muttered. Maggie glanced at him. She whispered in his ear, "Non Loqui, scarab. Tu non indicasti mihi secreta. Vos obliviscar, Jaime Reyes." You will not talk about this, scarab. You will not tell my secrets. You will forget, Jaime Reyes. 

Jaime shook his head. Maggie looked back at the sword. Batman looked at Batgirl. "Static said his got the sword from a _Mr. E._ Kid Flash claims that Magic Canary was working with this Mr. E."

"What!?" Black Canary and Zatanna yelled. Maggie almost fainted, but Jaime and Cassie caught her. Bart, wearing that horrible smirk, said, "See if she can touch it. That could prove she's faking her innocence."

Virgil walked up to her and she took it. She held it in her hand, of course since she was a demigod. Bart smiled, "See she can hold it."

Cassie reached over and touched the metal. It felt cold to her touch.

Maggie smiled internally. This was going just how she planned. "Zatanna, come here."

Her half-sister walked over and took the sword from her. Maggie bit back a smirk. "I guess Homo Magi and Amazons can hold it, too."

**So, our heroine is a bad guy. Just kidding. **

**-Kassandra **


End file.
